After Pacar Sewaan
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: [Sequel] Pacar Sewaan. Terbang ke Suna guna minta restu orang tua. Apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Minato dan Kushina? (Siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi bagi para bujang untuk mengakhiri masa lajang). Omake inserted. Review jangan lupa


**_After Pacar Sewaan_**

Sekuel ' _Pacar_ _Sewaan'_

Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha

 _featuring_

Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, TYPO, gak jelas, pasaran, humor yang dipaksakan, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

 **Alternative Universe – YAOI/BL – Naruto milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Mereka berdua terbang ke Suna. Ada hal yang harus Sasuke lakukan sebelum ia memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

A/N : Bisa dibaca terpisah sih, namun alangkah baiknya kalau _readers_ membaca cerita sebelumnya.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Ikatan Sasuke dan Naruto masih segar layaknya ikan yang dijual di pasar pagi. Keduanya terbang ke Suna—dengan egoisnya Sasuke menyeretnya begitu saja—lalu berniat menemui kedua orang tua Naruto yang rupanya masih sehat sentosa damai sejahtera.

Sebut saja Bunda Kushina yang berambut merah dan Ayah Minato yang berambut pirang—orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kelahiran Naruto ke dunia.

Waktu itu, Minato baru saja pulang dari menggarap kebun sayur di kaki gunung, dan istri tercintanya memasak ikan kembung di dapur—saat Naruto dan pria itu tiba tanpa membawa sehelai baju ganti. Cuma modal jiwa dan kaki.

Wajar, ini semua serba dadakan.

Saat Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu, keluarlah sang Ayah—pria yang mirip sekali dengannya, hanya lebih mapan saja wajahnya.

"Eh—Naruto?" sang Ayah ganteng menyapa anaknya yang terlihat beda. Dari anak desa _upgrade_ jadi anak kota. Sedikit pangling rupanya.

* * *

Duduk di atas _tatami_ dengan meja pendek sebagai tumpuan tangan. Minato ada di salah satu sisi, Naruto di hadapannya dan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Ayo diminum!" kali ini, Bunda Kushina menyajikan teh yang katanya baru dipetik daunnya tadi pagi. Ada empat gelas dan satu _tea pot_ yang mengepul. Ia duduk dengan gaya formal bersama Minato di sampingnya. Bau the panas mengepul nikmat.

"Terima kasih…" Sasuke—berusaha dengan sopan untuk berkata baik. Naruto meliriknya sekilas.

"Aah~ Naru-chan! Betapa rindunya aku pada mu! Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak kembali, hm? Menelpon saja tidak pernah!" Kushina mulai berbicara dengan nada gemas. Ia memajang wajah kesal—tapi ada rasa rindu yang kental di dalam kalimatnya.

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah. _Duh, Ibu. Pulsa menelpon ku tiris, Ibu!_

Pemuda pirang itu membatin miris.

"Ehehe—Maaf, aku sibuk…" jawab Naruto seadanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mencoba meminta ampunan.

Kini gantian Minato yang bicara. "Bagaimana kuliah mu, Naruto?". Nadanya terdengar penuh wibawa.

Mata anaknya melebar. "Ya ampun, Dewa! Aku lupa memberi tahu!" Naruto hampir saja tersedak gelas _ocha_. Buru-buru ia meraih tas dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih namun berharga.

"Ayah, Ibu! Aku sudah lulus!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak bangga dengan binar emas di matanya.

Sang Ayah meraih kertas tersebut dan reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan sang buah hati.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, Naruto! Kau sudah bekerja keras," ia berkata dengan nada dan senyum lembut—sangat lembut hingga kaum hawa pun pernah bertarung untuk memonopolinya. (Tapi jelas kalau lawannya Kushina—menang itu mustahil).

Minato masih memandangi kertas, Naruto juga masih di tempatnya bersama Sasuke saat Kushina—

" _—_ _Hiks…_ ". _TES_.

"I-Ibu?" Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Kushina… kenapa dengan mu?" Minato ikutan bingung karena tak biasanya sang istri seperti ini.

"Ibu hanya terlalu senang karena kau sudah berhasil…" katanya sambil mengelap mata. Kushina tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia. Minato paham tak lama kemudian.

Naruto menghampiri sang Ibu dan kemudian memeluknya.

" _Tadaima_ —Ibu," ujarnya dalam dekapan. Ia menyembunyikan wajah harunya di balik rambut merah sang Ibu. Masih dalam keadaan mata berair, Kushina mengelus kepala pirang anaknya dengan lembut.

Suasana mendadak berubah jadi telenovela.

" _Okaeri_ , Naru-chan,".

"Ibu benar-benar rindu pada mu. Rasanya Ibu tidak percaya kalau Naru-chan sudah sebesar ini… Kemana bayi kecil ku? Kau makin mirip Minato saja!" lanjutnya gemas.

Naruto tertawa disela helai surai ibunya. Ah… sudah berapa tahun ia tidak memeluk Ibunya? 4 tahun kuliah sama sekali tak pernah ia pulang kampung.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan. Siapa pria ini?" Ayah bertanya memecah dua orang yang melepas rindu. Ia menunjuk pria tampan berambut gelap yang duduk tanpa kata memperhatikan segalanya dari sana.

 _Ya ampun._ Naruto lupa kalau ada Sasuke bersamanya. (Ia terlalu terbawa suasana—maaf).

Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas.

 _Orang itu juga kenapa diam saja, sih! Bukannya bicara atau apalah!_ Batinnya frustasi.

Naruto berusaha telepati—mengirim kode-kode untuk Sasuke supaya menyapa sang Ibu. Tapi Sasuke mendadak bego karena ia hanya diam seribu bahasa—atau pura-pura tidak peka? Tau deh.

Kemudian anak itu merasa ia harus mengenalkan Sasuke pada orang tuanya. (Kalau tidak untuk apa repot-repot ke Suna, sih?).

"Ayah, Ibu… Pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Di-Dia… um—dia…".

Demi Dewa. Bukankah ini terlalu dini untuk bilang kalau Sasuke itu (calon) suaminya?

Ia minggat untuk kuliah. Balik-balik bukannya bawa ijazah malah surat nikah. _Lha…_ Naruto bingung setengah mampus. (Surat nikah? _Boro-boro! Mampir KUA saja tidak pernah!_ ).

Sasuke juga tidak minat untuk menyambung perkataannya. Ih, padahal biasanya ia langsung menyahutinya dengan " _Aku pacar Naruto_ ,", atau apapun yang menyerupainya.

Naruto mungkin akan bohong dulu.

 _Maafkan aku, Dewa_! Demi kebaikan mama-papa.

"Dia kawan ku dari kota,". Itu adalah hal paling normal yang bisa ia katakan sekarang. Melirik sedikit pada Sasuke untuk melihat raut mukanya.

Tak ada perubahan signifikan sih…

"Eeehh? Kawan mu? Sungguh? Yah—Ibu kira ia pacar mu!" nada kecewa berat jelas-jelas terdengar dari omongan Kushina. Ia memanyunkan bibir manja.

 _Elah—nyesel gue bohong._ Naruto pun pucat pasi. Aduh, punya Ibu begini banget ya.

"Kushina, jangan bercanda, ah!" Minato jadi tak enak hati dengan Sasuke. Anak orang kok dianggap pacar anak sendiri? Malu-maluin aja.

"Aku tidak bercanda Minato~ Jadi—oh, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?" Kushina mulai kembali normal.

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu boleh, Bibi," ia menyahut dengan suara biasa.

"Dan aku memang pacar Naruto," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya saat meja itu hening.

Kushina sedang menuang teh, Minato sedang minum teh. Naruto, sedang memperhatikan Kushina dan Minato yang berurusan dengan teh.

Jadi?

Minato dan Kushina belum tuli untuk tak mendengar omongan Uchiha itu.

Pria kuning alias Minato nyaris mati tersedak larutan _ocha_. Poci teh juga hampir meleset jatuh dari tangan Kushina.

Naruto? Ingin rasanya ditelan dunia!

"Ya ampun—sungguh? Naru-chan, mengapa kau tidak bilang pada Ibu?" kata Kushina dengan alis menukik. Naruto bingung mau menyahut apa.

Atau mungkin tepatnya, _mau membahas ini dari mana_?

Poci teh sudah kembali ke meja, Kushina kemudian memasang wajah layaknya polisi yang siap menginterogasi.

"Naru-chan?". Ibu bertanya penuh selidik.

Minato masih megap-megap. Belum rela dengan realita.

 _Anaknya. Anaknya. Oh Dewa—anaknya!_ (Minato hiperbola—sungguh).

Menggembungkan pipi yang memerah karena malu, Naruto akhirnya buka mulut. "I-Iya! Sasuke-kun pacar ku!" akunya.

Seringai tipis di bibir Sasuke tercipta dengan indah. _Ternyata Sasuke lebih jahat dari bayangannya_ , pikir Naruto.

Ia melirik remeh pemuda pirang yang kini bingung mau pasang wajah apa. Yang jelas muka pacarnya itu sudah merah. Total.

"Tuh kan, Minato… apa ku bilang? Sasuke-kun ini pasti pacar Naru-chan!" terang sang Ibu. Aura kebahagiaan memenuhi wajahnya—berbanding terbalik dengan sang suami yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

* * *

"… Begitu ya," lirih Minato saat mendengar kronologi lengkapnya yang menghabiskan waktu satu jam.

Ketemu di situs kencan _online_ karena kekurangan dana penunjang hidup. Minato merasa bersalah karena ia hanyalah seorang petani desa yang tak seberapa penghasilannya.

Berpikir bahwa anaknya tak lagi suci hanya karena tak punya uang, ayah macam apa dia?

"Ini sama sekali bukan salah Ibu dan Ayah," sahut Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang Ayah yang agak ditekuk raut mukanya. "Maafkan aku membuat Ayah dan Ibu kecewa," lanjut Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kushina kemudian bicara, "Naru-chan, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa kok,".

Ah—Ayah dan Ibunya terlalu baik untuk dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa cincin di jari mu itu dari Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina sambil menduga-duga. Ia mengarahkan pada benda mungil di jari manis anak laki-lakinya.

"E—Eh?!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto menyembunyikan tangan kanannya, ada jari dimana cincin itu tersemat. "I-Ibu melihatnya?!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar. Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja—jelas sekali warnanya beda dengan kulit mu," jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu kemudian.

"Ibu tidak kecewa sama sekali. Sasuke-kun benar-benar tampan! Dan cocok dengan mu," kata Kushina bangga.

Sasuke ber- _yes_ dalam hati. Ibunya setuju—bapaknya?

Minato sih masih _no_.

Kenyataan bahwa anaknya akan tumbuh dewasa dan selamanya takkan jadi bayi kecilnya belum bisa ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Mungkin bukan kecewa—ia hanya belum bisa melepas Naruto begitu saja.

Minato masih pasang muka masam (yang jarang ia tunjukkan ke banyak orang).

"Ayah…?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun." Menghiraukan Naruto, Minato memakai nada serius saat memanggil pria yang datang dengan anaknya itu.

Sasuke menengadah, beradu tatap dengan netra biru Minato yang serupa dengan pirang muda kesayangannya.

"Ya, Paman?" sahutnya pelan.

Minato menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa kau punya pekerjaan?".

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," iritnya.

Keluarga itu jelas terpejat kaget—apalagi si Minato yang bertanya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun," Minato mencoba untuk tidak meninju _tatami_ hingga retak.

Sasuke memajang wajah jujur—sejujur yang ia bisa. "Sungguh Paman. Aku tidak bekerja dimana pun," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mau bantu. Tidak tahu harus apa dia di situasi seperti ini. Yang bodoh dia atau Sasuke, sih?

Mengeraslah rahang Minato saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Tapi aku mengelola sebuah perusahaan. Keuntungan yang aku peroleh lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai diri ku, Naruto, serta orang-orang yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," Sasuke bicara lagi.

" _Kami_ —?" Minato berujar tidak terima—sama sekali tidak tertarik akan fakta kalau Sasuke punya usaha sendiri.

"Ya, kami. Paman dan Bibi juga," ia memberi lirik pada Naruto, Kushina dan tentu saja Minato.

Diamnya Minato membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara. Naruto juga tak mau membuka obrolan.

Tapi kemudian Minato bertanya lagi,

"Kenapa harus anak ku?".

Alis Sasuke menyudut ke tengah.

"Kumohon…". Sasuke kemudian duduk formal di atas _tatami_. Kemudian ia menunduk, lagi—lagi hingga kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

Tangannya ada di samping kepala.

"Tolong ijinkan Naruto bersama ku. Aku ingin menikahinya. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Naruto," ujar Sasuke diluar dugaan.

"Aku—mencintai Naruto, seperti Paman dan Bibi juga," kembali ia mengulang.

Naruto tentu saja kaget—Kushina juga, Minato apalagi.

"Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji. Tolong restui hubungan kami, Paman, Bibi," ia berkata lagi masih dalam keadaan menundukkan kepala.

Uzumaki muda tertegun. Naruto baru kali ini melihat Sasuke menunduk sebegini dalam. Tentu saja, di Konoha sana pria ini adalah presdir—yang mana mungkin merendah seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong angkat kepala mu!" Kushina jadi tidak enak hati karena harus melihat tamunya mendukkan kepala.

Tapi ia tidak menuruti permintaan Kushina.

"Sebegitukah…".

Sasuke kemudian curi pandang karena Minato mulai buka mulut.

"Sebegitukah kau mencintai anak ku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke bangun tak lama kemudian. "Tentu. Sangat," jawabnya mantap.

Minato menyerah pada idealismenya saat melihat binar di mata Sasuke—juga mata anaknya yang menyatakan kesungguhan.

Yah, ia akan bersifat dewasa sekarang.

"Kau akan menjaganya?".

"Dengan segenap hati,".

"Tolonglah, Ayah!" kini Minato benar-benar harus berkata iya. Naruto ikut menundukkan kepala. "Ijinkan aku—menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku—aku mencintai pria ini!" katanya agak lirih.

Kushina kemudian melirik Minato, seolah berkata, _'yasudahlah_ '.

"Lakukan sesuka mu," balas Minato kemudian.

Naruto pun bembali cerah. Sasuke juga mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mengijinkan mu, Uchiha. Tapi sekali saja anak ku mengadu sambil menangis—aku tak menjamin uang mu bisa menyembuhkan mu nantinya," Minato mengancam sambil tersenyum.

Naruto agak takut melihatnya. (Pasalnya, mana mungkin dialog seperti itu dikatakan sambil senyum?).

"Aku takkan menangis! Aku sudah dewasa!" elak Naruto tak terima.

Kushina kemudian merangkul Minato mesra dan penuh kasih. "Bayi kecil kita sudah diambil orang," katanya pelan.

Alis Minato turun dan tatapannya melembut. Walau ia belum kenal Sasuke—ada hal yang bisa ia tangkap kalau pria itu akan membahagiakan anaknya.

 _Baguslah_ , batinnya lega.

.

.

Naruto dan Kushina kemudian menghabiskan waktu di dapur. Tadi Kushina sedang memasak waktu Naruto datang. Jadi ia akan melanjutkannya—sekalian katanya, memberi Naruto 'bekal' untuk menjadi koki handal di rumah Uchiha. (Kushina sih bahagia punya menantu layaknya Sasuke).

Sementara dua pria itu masih di ruang tamu mengobrol dengan santai.

"Omong-omong, kau tinggal di Konoha juga, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Minato.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ya,". "Aku tinggal di Amaterasu Building," lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Amaterasu? Bukankah itu apartemen paling mewah se-Konoha?" Minato berujar takjub.

"Paman ingin punya satu?" balas Sasuke tidak nyambung.

Tapi Minato malah tersipu. "Eh—? Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun!" bapak itu salah tingkah. Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Hei, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan sepanci sup sayur mengepul. Ada Kushina yang membawa sepiring ikan dan sebakul nasi di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Minato juga menyembunyikan hal tadi dibalik senyum lembutnya.

"Ayo makan!" Kushina membagikan sumpit.

" _Itadakkimasu!_ ".

Suara piring yang beradu dengan sumpit, bunyi kuah yang diseruput, gumaman dari mulut yang mengunyah.

 _Dulu Sasuke juga begini_.

Masih ada ibu di depannya. Ada kakaknya, ayahnya juga ada.

Ia jadi rindu.

Melihat senyum Naruto untuk kedua orang tuanya, yang begitu ia rindukan selama 4 tahun merantau di kota—membuat Sasuke teringat pada dirinya sendiri, merindukan ibunya yang sudah menghuni langit.

"Sasuke…?" tegur Naruto pelan. "Sasuke, kenapa menangis?" Naruto berkata lagi.

Pria itu kemudian sadar kalau ia melamun sejak tadi. Ya ampun kenapa matanya berair? Sampai jatuh ke pipi segala sih.

"Supnya tidak enak? Atau ikannya keasinan?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan,".

"Aku tidak menangis,". Sasuke kemudian mengelap air itu dan tersenyum menatap semua penghuni meja makan.

"Aku hanya teringat keluarga ku, ibu dan kakak ku, juga ayah ku,".

Naruto memandangnya sendu. Ia jadi ingat kunjungannya ke pusara Mikoto Uchiha. Pria itu teringat akan kesepiannya.

"Kami sekarang juga keluarga mu," sahut Kushina kemudian. Tadi ia juga mendengarkan penuturan Naruto mengenai keadaan keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau juga anak ku, Sasuke-kun. Aku ibu mu," ujar wanita berambut merah itu lembut. Minato juga melakukan hal sama. Tersenyum dengan lembutnya, ia memberi _welcome_ pada Uchiha itu dengan terbuka.

Senyum Naruto merekah. Kemudian ia bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Tertawa lega.

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

 _Ada suara kucuran air cuci piring. Desiran angin sore yang pelan._

 _Kebun yang bersinar jingga akibat matahari, ada juga burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarang._

.

.

Sasuke bahagia. Ini lebih bahagia dari ia menyadari perasaan yang ia punya untuk Naruto.

 _Karena ia telah memiliki apa yang ia butuhkan untuk memiliki Naruto—_

seutuhnya.

* * *

 ** _Tamat_**

* * *

Hei, mana nih yang ribut minta sequel? Awas lho kalo nggak review! Ao sudah bikin nih, semoga memuaskan para pembaca ya! (FYI, scroll down yew, ada omake).

Akhirnya Ao bisa menamatkan cerita ini dengan bahagia. Terima kasih atas bantuan para pembaca yang mengoreksi kesalahan tanda baca dan EYD, juga yang telah mereview sehingga Ao semangat mengerjakan cerita ini! Juga para silent reader, it's okay to be silent. Ao juga awalnya sider, tapi jangan terus-terusan ya! Sekali-kali comment aja~ Jadi tim hore juga nggak papa, ehehehe

Nantikan Ao ci cerita selanjutnya ya minna~

Sankyuu

AkaiLoveAoi

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

"Ini kamar mu?" tanya Sasuke saat ia menggeser sebuah pintu. Ada _futon_ yang terlipat rapi dengan bantal putih di atasnya. Rak buku yang setengah terisi, ada juga meja kecil yang disandarkan ke tembok.

"Benar, aku sangat merindukan kamar ini!" serunya.

Ada jendela besar di depannya, kau hanya tinggal menggesernya maka angin malam akan menembus masuk.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menaruh tas dan membuka _futon_. Ia melepas jaket dan rebahan diatasnya.

" _Futon_ ku—demi dewa, wangi sekali," katanya sambil mengendus-endus. Pasti ibunya mencuci tiap hari.

 _BRUGH_. Sasuke ikut-ikut tidur di atasnya. "Sasuke, kau jangan tidur di sini! Aku akan bilang pada Ibu untuk menyiapkan satu lagi," katanya.

Pria rambut gelap itu memang berniat tiduran di kasur, tapi Sasuke diam-diam punya niat lain.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa satu kasur dengan mu?" tanyanya sok polos.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, malu.

"Ha-Habisnya, nanti Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal mesum kan?" katanya setengah yakin.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, bibirnya ada tepat di depan daun telinga si pirang.

"Kalau iya?" seraknya.

Naruto benar-benar memerah.

"Ng—!" ada erangan lolos dari mulut si netra biru. Mau bagaimana ia menahannya? Ada lidah Sasuke yang menjilat cupingnya—lembut, lalu menggigitnya, lalu mengecupnya lagi.

Tangan Sasuke pun ikut-ikut menggoda. Leher itu dibuatnya menengadah. Dielus pelan supaya Naruto kegelian.

Beralih dari telinga, ada bibir Naruto yang kesepian. Membuka menutup menunggu pengecup.

Si marga Uchiha menyambutnya tanpa menunggu.

"Sa—ngh…". Dia hanya bisa menggumam, Sasuke memaksanya menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Cuku—ph, Sasu—mm,". Ini ciuman basah pertama yang Naruto lakukan setelah resminya hubungan mereka kemarin.

Terlalu cepat. Terlalu dekat.

Naruto tidak kuat.

Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Ia mengakhirinya segera setelah dua kali mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Sial—apa-apaan kau, mesum!" Naruto berkata sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Mukanya dua kali lipat lebih erotis dari yang biasa Sasuke lihat.

"Kau yang sial Naruto—aku mana mungkin bisa tahan?" kembali Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya—ingin kembali membuat tubuh Naruto penuh dengan cumbuannya.

"EHEM.".

Eh—ada pengganggu.

"MAAF YA,". Ya ampun, Minato telah berdiri garang di depan pintu geser yang rupanya lupa ditutup oleh Sasuke.

"Aku merestui hubungan kalian tapi—".

"Kalau kalian menodai kesucian rumah ini dengan suara dan perbuatan seperti itu—tolong cari tempat lain saja," ada aura gelap di belakangnya.

Naruto takut sekaligus malu. Sasuke sih santai.

Minato kesal luar biasa dan masih (sedikit) tidak rela akan anaknya yang telah ditandai orang.

(Padahal Kushina dari tadi sibuk foto-foto. Lumayan, katanya. Bisa dijadikan referensi.

Siapa tahu bisa jualan _doujin_?).

.

.

 _beneran tamat ya~_


End file.
